


Lesbian Lessons

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AUGH, F/F, I know nothing about lesbian culture, Sanvers - Freeform, The fluff is too much, this took 100 years to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Maggie teaches the baby gay <3





	1. They Both Learn

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr post:
> 
> http://coop-writes.tumblr.com/post/156182177101/imagine-supergirl-becoming-a-lesbian-icon-after
> 
> A huge shoutout to all the wonderful and beautiful people in the #dumpster who helped with all the research that went into this. It was a process that has left me with a truly staggering number of books and movies that I need to catch up on. Also, a thank you to TheQueenOfTheLight for the final comma splice checking <3

It only took a week for Maggie to begin Operation Lesbification. Alex knows next to nothing about lesbian culture. Maggie cannot stand for this and, between catching aliens and increasingly hot make out sessions, they work their way through movies, TV shows, and even a few books.

“Okay, so tonight is either another couple of  _ Xena  _ episodes or, if you think you’re ready,  _ Imagine Me and You _ .” Maggie held up the DVD case and Alex would laugh at the serious look on her face, but this was the movie Maggie had been most aghast to hear that Alex had never seen (after  _ But I’m a Cheerleader _ , which Alex agreed was fantastic).

Alex mulled over the choice,  _ Xena _ was kind of fun but a tad odd. The war cry just wasn’t efficient at all, it’d totally give her position away.  _ Imagine Me and You _ interested Alex the most. Maggie wouldn’t let her google it so she only knew what was on the cover. “I think I’m ready.”

With a nod, Maggie moved to place the DVD in the player, “You’re never ready for the park scene, but here we go.”

They’d gone over the tropes and stereotypes: all the lesbian deaths (Alex only cried a lot over Tara), butches and lipstick lesbians, the plethora of flower innuendos, and, Alex’s favorite, the U-Haul jokes. Alex kept a notepad for anything she heard that sounded even remotely lesbian-related and Maggie found this incredibly amusing (and actually helpful, leave it to a nerd…).

Well, she found it amusing until she saw ‘Alpha Lesbian’ jotted on a side page and questioned Alex about it.

“Oh, yes, a woman at the bar called me that when I refused a drink from her.” Alex quirked an eyebrow at Maggie. “What does it mean?”

Maggie all but choked on air. She spluttered and the laughter bubbling out of her chest only deepened Alex’s confusion. Alex patted Maggie’s arm in annoyance and restated her question. Maggie shook her head and bit her lip, “No, no, it’s just I sort of thought the same before I got to know you. Uh, it pretty much means that you’re an unapproachable badass that no one has a chance with.”

Alex frowned, “But I’m not –“

Maggie held her hands up and smiled, “I know, I know, you just give off this vibe that you could break a man’s neck. And to be fair, you can. Plus, you dress like an alpha: leather jacket, short hair, jeans, a no-funny-business face...”

That left Alex speechless, not at all like the ending of  _ Buffy _ , which left Alex ranting and raving. Maggie only nodded along with a smile. They watched it another three times before Alex felt it was enough.

(But it wasn’t until Maggie introduced Alex to the AO3 tag that Alex was truly sated.)

Alex’s shelves began to fill with queer literature.  _ Stone Butch Blues _ ,  _ Rubyfruit _ ,  _ Price of Salt _ ,  _ Fun Home _ … Alex spent most of her free time reading (her lab work only suffered a little).

Maggie loved sharing all of her old gay jokes with Alex. They never failed to pull a laugh from her. Maggie bounced her foot on Alex’s lap to call her attention and grinned, “What do you call a bouncer in a gay bar?”

Alex looked up from  _ Jam on the Vine  _ and failed to suppress the smile already twitching at her lips. She thought for a moment before shaking her head, “What?”

“A Flamethrower.” Alex squeezed her eyes shut with a bark of laughter and shook her head. Maggie kicked her lightly, “Come on, that’s a good one!”

“Right, right.” Alex turned back to her book, her lips still upturned. Her phone beeped and she reached out absentmindedly to check it. 

_ Supergirl has been called in. _

“Shit.” Maggie lifted her legs so Alex could stand. 

“What’s up?” Maggie reached for her holster on the coffee table as Alex ran to change into her DEO outfit. 

“Supergirl’s been called in.” 

Maggie frowned. Maybe now was a good time to mention that Supergirl was also a bit of a lesbian icon. Alex worked closely with the hero, so Maggie hadn’t brought it up yet, but… they were here so? “Hey, babe?”

Alex came out of her room, shirtless, struggling to hook her holster around her leg. She only turned a quick glance toward Maggie before humming past the shirt in her mouth. Maggie swallowed. Alex should be more careful with her clothes. 

“Uh, y’know, Supergirl’s kind of a lesbian icon.” Maggie grabbed her boots from by the door and Alex yanked her shirt over her head before staring incredulously at Maggie. Maggie shrugged, “There was this radio hostess, kind of a while ago now, that pointed out that Supergirl was kind of gay. Y’know, big muscles, beautiful, capable of taking care of herself...”

Alex frowned before yanking open her door, “the radio hostess who became Livewire?”

Maggie shrugged her jacket on before following Alex out into the hallway, “Uh, yeah actually, I think so.” They stepped into the elevator and Alex pressed the first floor button. “But, yes, the queer community was in an uproar for weeks after that.” Maggie chuckled, “You’re not really considered a lesbian in National City until you’ve admitted your crush on her. They revoke your lesbian license otherwise. I don’t make the rules.”

Maggie shrugged and glanced up at Alex. Alex looked like she’d swallowed a lemon. Maggie held back her smirk and nudged Alex, “C’mon, admit it, she’s hot.”

The elevator door opened and Alex nearly sprinted out of the lobby. “I don’t have a crush on her.”

Maggie grinned as she swung onto her bike next to Alex. “Can’t admit that you have a crush on a coworker?” 

That same lemon-sour face greeted Maggie before Alex could strap on her helmet. Maggie frowned, maybe there was something she was missing. 

They turned out of the apartment building parking lot and raced down the highway. Supergirl was facing off with another Fort Rozz escapee. The NCPD needed to do crowd control. Maggie tucked away her concerns for another day and followed Alex into the fray.

* * *

 

“Hey babe?” Maggie flipped the omelet for her huevos rancheros and looked over to watch Alex towel off her hair. That wet hair look was really good on her, Maggie chuckled to herself, so was every other look. 

Alex quirked her head at Maggie and pulled two glasses from the cupboards above her head. “What’s up?” 

Maggie bit her lip. She’d been mulling over her question for almost three days. “Why were you so against the idea of crushing on Supergirl?” 

That same sour face. Maggie was getting tired of that face. “Maybe I just don’t like the idea of my girlfriend crushing on another woman?” Alex frowned before smacking the glasses down on her kitchen table. 

Maggie switched off the burner before turning around to face Alex. “Alex? You know that’s not what this is about. I mean, no one actually thinks they can date Supergirl, it’s just a lesbian fantasy.” 

“Maggie! She’s not some fantasy item for you!” Alex whirled on Maggie and smashed her fist onto the counter. 

Maggie jerked back and stared at Alex. “Alex?” That wasn’t the reaction of a co-worker. “Alex, do you have history with her?” Maybe dating a superhero wasn’t as far-fetched as Maggie thought?

Alex blinked and all the anger seemed to evaporate off of her.  She shook her head and sighed, “Yes, a lot of history.” 

“Oh,” Maggie swallowed.

“No, not like that.” Alex stepped forward and reached out for Maggie’s hand. “I have history with her, but we didn’t date.” Alex sighed again, “I’m working on getting you clearance right now, but as soon as I can explain it to you, I will. I promise.” 

Maggie nodded. She stepped into Alex’s space and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “I’m sorry I teased you about her.” 

“It’s alright.” Alex smoothed over Maggie’s hair and pressed a kiss to Maggie’s forehead, “I shouldn’t have gotten so angry. I just didn’t expect my - her to be a lesbian icon.” Alex chuckled and Maggie tried not to tighten her hold on Alex.

* * *

“So, as much as I love spending time with you two,” Maggie swirled her beer and peered at Kara and Alex. “You’re pretty jumpy today. What’s up?”

Maggie watched as Kara wrung her hands and turned to Alex. Alex nodded and Maggie frowned. This seemed pretty choreographed for a girl’s night in. Kara grimaced and motioned with her hand toward Maggie. Normally, Maggie would laugh at the unspoken argument occurring in front of her, but she hadn’t seen Alex and Kara nervous together like this. 

Normally, Kara and Alex were rock solid together.

Kara huffed and took off her glasses, Maggie quirked her head and Kara reached for the buttons on her shirt. Maggie sat up a little and shot a worried glance off to Alex. Alex shook her head, bit her lip, and dropped her gaze to the floor.

When Maggie looked back at Kara, there was red and blue sitting under her shirt. And,  _ shit _ , Maggie should have seen that. Should have known, it was so obvious. 

“Oh fuck.” Maggie almost dropped her beer as she grimaced over at Alex. “Shit, Alex, I am so sorry.”

Kara frowned and looked between her sister and Maggie, “What? Alex?” 

Alex shrugged and chuckled, “It’s okay Maggie, she  _ is _ a public figure.” Alex scratched at the back of her head, “I kind of overreacted anyway.” 

“Guys?” Kara waved a hand between them and pursed her lips, “Help the alien who isn’t in on the story?” 

Alex grimaced and Maggie grinned, “I think that’s my cue to leave.” Alex whipped her head around and opened her mouth to protest, but Maggie leaned down to give her a kiss. “Good luck, babe!” 

“Maggie! You can’t leave me!” Alex stood to block the door and pouted at her. Maggie only grinned harder. “You started this!” Maggie tugged at her hip and leaned up to press another kiss to Alex’s lips. She humphed into the kiss but Maggie felt the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

She leaned back and patted Alex’s side, “The big bad agent, afraid of introducing her sister to the lesbians?” Alex rolled her eyes at that and sighed.

“Wait, is this about all the women who wonder if I’m gay?” Maggie popped her eyebrows up and Alex’s eyes widened comically. They turned to Kara and Maggie tipped her head in question. Kara shrugged and lifted her hand to adjust the glasses that weren’t on her face anymore, “I work as a news reporter. I’m not blind.”

Alex grimaced and Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Yeah, little Danvers, it’s the biceps and carrying people in your arms. We lesbians can’t help but wonder.”

Kara laughed and curled her arm in mock flexing. Alex just rolled her eyes. Maggie grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at the both of them. “Is that a no to all the hopeful lesbians out there?”

This time Kara groaned and hid her face in her hands. Alex chuckled and patted Kara’s knee before saying the magic words. “Ice cream?” Kara’s head whipped up so fast Maggie wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d broken the sound barrier. 

Alex laughed at her grin and waved her over to the kitchen. Maggie trailed behind them and leaned against the island. Kara paused midway to the bowls and turned back to Maggie, “But, seriously, how’d this come up? And why did you apologize to Alex?”  

“Yeah, Maggie, why’d you have to apologize to me?” Alex tipped her head and grinned at Maggie. Maggie swatted her arm over the counter and sighed.

“I was trying to teach the baby gay here about lesbian culture and you’re kinda big in the National City lesbian scene.” Maggie scrunched up her nose, “Well, at least since that radio chick said you gave off a ‘sapphic vibe’.” 

Kara grimaced at the memory, “Oh yeah, Livewire, not a good time. But that doesn’t require an apology.” 

“Yeah, Maggie.” Maggie rolled her eyes as Alex scooped out cookies and cream into three bowls.

Maggie huffed and raised her hands in defense, “I didn’t know that Supergirl was your sister, okay?” Kara still looked confused so Maggie rubbed the back of her neck, “Look, the muscles and American Beauty model thing that Supergirl’s got going on is pretty attractive to women. You’re kind of the go-to standard of judging if a girl is gay in National City.”

‘American Beauty model’ Kara mouthed at Alex and Alex shrugged, “Blond hair?” Kara raised her eyebrows and shrugged back. Maggie rolled her eyes again.

“You’re hot in the suit.” Kara’s eyes went wide and she flushed up to her ears. Alex turned with her mouth open to protest, but Maggie raised her hand to cut her off, “You’re cute out of the suit, don’t get me wrong. You just don’t wear clothes that show off…” Maggie gestured to Kara’s entire self, “anything, normally.”

Kara blinked and reached up to adjust her glasses, the ones that still sat on the coffee table in front of her. “Oh… okay then. Uhm, and you had to apologize after pointing this out?”

Maggie sighed, “No, I had to apologize after telling your sister that she’d have her lesbian license pulled if she didn’t admit her crush on Supergirl.” 

Both Alex and Kara grimaced at that, but Kara looked up with a little worry, “They won’t actually revoke her lesbian license, will they?”

Maggie looked at Alex and frowned in confusion. Alex only nodded. Maggie sighed, “Good lord.” 

Alex shook her head at Kara’s frown, “You should have seen her as a teenager.”

“What?” Kara pouted as they laughed. She couldn’t really keep pouting though, she hadn’t seen Alex this happy… ever. And if she was the butt of this joke that had her sister leaning on her girlfriend with such a wide smile, well, that was fine by her.


	2. For the Good of the Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's gotta ask, for all lesbians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An incredibly huge thank you to Zennie here on AO3 who quite honestly saved this fic. I didn't know where to go with it and Zennie has the best advice, 10/10 would recommend. <3

Maggie didn’t mean to press. Not really… okay, maybe a little. But, one of the Danvers was into ladies and there was that thing about birds and feathers, right? 

They’d met up for another sister’s night, one Maggie was also invited to, and Alex was in the kitchen. Maggie wasn’t a top detective for staying safe.

Maggie turned to Kara and narrowed her eyes, “So.”

Kara frowned glancing up from her phone, “So what?”

“Do the lesbians of National City have any hope?” Maggie pressed, and when Maggie pressed, the pedal was all the way to the floor.

Kara’s mouth popped open and she blushed, “I-I mean I’m flattered, uh, but, wait, how did this come up again?”

Maggie grimaced; she hadn’t wondered about the caped crusader just as much as all the fangirls that followed her around… not at all, “No, no, little Danvers, there’s no getting out of this. As a lesbian representative for National City, I must press this issue.”

“Unless! You’re not comfortable answering!” Alex walked in and glared at Maggie. Maggie tilted her head sheepishly and nodded. 

Kara glanced at the floor and wrung her hands, “Well… I mean, yes? But, not really, I mean, they would, but uh… I’ve sort of… I’m uh.” Kara trailed off and fiddled with her pants, searching for her words.

Maggie pressed her lips together and then gasped in realization, “Woah, woah, little Danvers are you seeing someone?” Maggie stood from the couch and hopped over the coffee table to sit across from Kara. Kara gaped at Maggie and Maggie almost squeaked before she caught the look on Alex’s face. 

Kara saw the look too and she shook her head at Alex, “It’s not, no! Alex, not really? Kind of?” Kara huffed and slumped against the couch, “I’m not really sure?” 

Now it was Alex’s turn to sit next to Kara. “Kara?” Kara hugged a pillow to herself and bunched her shoulders up. “Do you not want to talk about it?” Maggie smiled over at Alex. She’d gotten a tad excited, but trust Alex to keep her head and make sure Kara was okay.

“Would you like me to leave?” Maggie jutted her thumb toward the door but both Kara and Alex shook their heads. Maggie relaxed and bit her lip. They wanted her here. 

“It’s…” Kara narrowed her eyes in worry and took a deep breath. “I know it’s not a good idea, Alex. But she’s a good person! And she’s proven herself so many times!” Maggie watched Alex stiffen. She knew, but Maggie was still in the dark; who could be so bad for Kara? “And she’s really pretty and nice and she treats me like a person, not some rookie journalist, or a superhero, or someone to protect!”

Maggie frowned and thought, maybe it was Supergirl-related. Alex swallowed and pressed her lips together. “Kara…”

“I know, Alex! I know!” Kara slapped her hands down on the pillow and slumped. “What do I do?”

Good god, it couldn’t be? Right? Kara’d interviewed her a couple of times, and okay any lesbian in National City would hit that too, but no. It was way too cliched. 

A Super and a Luthor? How much more Romeo and Juliet could you get?

Alex dropped her head on Kara’s knee and sighed, “You couldn’t have fallen for some cop and made this easy, huh?” Kara’s lip twitched in a smile and Maggie almost chuckled. “This is as bad as your crush on Cat.”

Kara gasped and whacked at Alex’s shoulder, “Alex!” She glanced up at Maggie and grimaced. Maggie bit her lip to keep from smiling. “It’s not! It wasn’t- I just-”

“So you have a type?” Maggie might get hurled into the sun but she could see Alex grinning and Kara’s reaction would make the cold journey through space worthwhile. “I mean, you could do a lot worse than Cat Grant, besides she kinda seems like the dominatrix type.” Maggie humphed and nodded, “I’m not really into that, but to each their own, little Danvers.”

Alex and Kara both looked at her with disgust and Maggie laughed before two pillows were hurled at her head. She leapt back over the coffee table and behind the couch, avoiding cushions and vehement calls for PG content only. She didn’t know how long ago she’d laughed this hard, her face hurt, her stomach hurt… 

She certainly couldn’t run when the Danvers sisters popped around the couch to grab her. Her cries of ‘unfair use of powers’ fell on deaf ears and the three toppled into a pile on the floor. Alex’s elbow was definitely in her spleen and Kara was a lot heavier than she looked.

“Good lord, Danvers!” It was meant to sound disgruntled but Maggie was still laughing. 

Alex tried to push up, off the floor, but Kara pressed down just enough that Alex let out a disgruntled “omph” and slumped back down over Maggie. “Thank you.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alex’s head and Maggie’s hair. “No alien could ask for better sisters.”

And if Maggie teared up a bit, well, that was probably just Alex’s elbow.


End file.
